


Be Mine, My Contractor 1-Dark!Demon!RussiaXReader

by BlackAngelReinae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanfic, Other, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelReinae/pseuds/BlackAngelReinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is gonna be a little different than probably most that you have read. For this fanfic, I am using what is called ‘Dark!Demon’: a demon that is so dark, that they have to live in another area or dimension. They can only come to the human world if they are in a contract with a human. But here’s the catch: when entering a contract with a human, they get a seal on their powers, so they don’t go extremely overboard and kill their contractor (but only for the very strong ones) and they can only use their powers when their contractor unseals their power-binding seal. </p>
<p>*kinda like how it’s done in the manga of Pandora hearts, but a slight difference, so to speak…*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine, My Contractor 1-Dark!Demon!RussiaXReader

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Note for audience/readers:
> 
> This fanfic is gonna be a little different than probably most that you have read. For this fanfic, I am using what is called ‘Dark!Demon’: a demon that is so dark, that they have to live in another area or dimension. They can only come to the human world if they are in a contract with a human. But here’s the catch: when entering a contract with a human, they get a seal on their powers, so they don’t go extremely overboard and kill their contractor (but only for the very strong ones) and they can only use their powers when their contractor unseals their power-binding seal. 
> 
> *kinda like how it’s done in the manga of Pandora hearts, but a slight difference, so to speak…*
> 
> So after that little intro, let’s get on with the story. Note, I don’t own hetalia or Russia. They belong to the creators of the anime/manga. Don’t own the cover story picture-Pic found on tumbler. The only thing I own is the story idea. Also, once again, I found a really interesting song to use in the chapter, which I might use for both parts of this story. 
> 
> *info of song is here**don’t own song or lyrics to song*:  
> 【パンドラハーツ】 Every Time You Kissed Me ~ Melody/Lacie  
> Song: Every time you kissed me  
> Singer: Emily Bindiger  
> Composed by: Yuki Kajiura  
> Pandora Hearts Original Soundtrack 2

**Be Mine, My Contractor 1-Dark!Demon!RussiaXReader  
** APH-Hetalia  
Dark!Demon!RussiaXReader  
Chapter:1  
Series: Be Mine, My Contractor  
By: BlackAngelReinae  
________________________________________  
**Note for audience/readers: This fanfic is gonna be a little different than probably most that you have read. For this fanfic, I am using what is called ‘Dark!Demon’: a demon that is so dark, that they have to live in another area or dimension. They can only come to the human world if they are in a contract with a human. But here’s the catch: when entering a contract with a human, they get a seal on their powers, so they don’t go extremely overboard and kill their contractor (but only for the very strong ones) and they can only use their powers when their contractor unseals their power-binding seal. *kinda like how it’s done in the manga of Pandora hearts, but a slight difference, so to speak…  
*So after that little intro, let’s get on with the story. Note, I don’t own hetalia or Russia. They belong to the creators of the anime/manga.  Don’t own the cover story picture-Pic found on tumbler. The only thing I own is the story idea. Also, once again, I found a really interesting song to use in the chapter, which I might use for both parts of this story.  **

***info of song is here**don’t own song or lyrics to song*:**

**【パンドラハーツ】 Every Time You Kissed Me ~ Melody/Lacie  
** Song: Every time you kissed me  
Singer: Emily Bindiger  
Composed by: Yuki Kajiura  
Pandora Hearts Original Soundtrack 2  
________________________________________  
    _ **Shadows danced all around the darkened area, as light boot covered footsteps were heard from all over the place. The footsteps came closer and closer as small and lower class demons heard them coming as they backed away and made room for the person to come. The lower class demons knew that they needed to be in the way of servants like, with the figure in front of them….**_

_**Or they would be destroyed like all the others did, when they angered this monster of demons….** _

_**This demon that came to them, was unlike any demon that they had ever seen. His aura was like that of a demon king and he wasn’t someone who should be messed around with. His hair was the shade of the lightest ivory color and his eyes were a violet lavender color, that one look into them, would send your soul into the deep emptiness of nothingness.  
The name of this person, that struck fear in this dark dimension of hell’s no point of return, was Ivan Braginski. He was someone who had caused so much trouble and chaos in the human world, that it felt like a relief when his death had came for him. ** _

_**But now, he was gonna get a chance to return to the human world, to continue what he had started…** _

_**“Now, why is everyone crowded around here? Is there something going on up there, in the world of light, Da?” He asked as his voice was covered with a Russian accent that sounded strange to the other lower class demons. One of them pointed at the dark ceiling sky as a tiny bit of light was starting to show through it.** _

_**That could only mean one thing:  
A human was coming to them and soon a contract would be made…** _

_**“Well, well, it looks like I will finally get my chance…to become a living creature among the humans.” Ivan chuckled softly as small smile came across his face. “And soon…the humans will all become one with me, da…”** _

_**He looked at the sky as he couldn’t wait to see who would be his next contractor. It had been so long since the last one and he really hated this place, with a hatred passion. He wondered who is next servant would be, as he licked his lips, hoping it would be a very pretty female. After all…  
Females were the prettiest and the tastiest of the entire human race…** _

 

You were walking down the street, not even noticing the shadow like thing that was following you. It had been a long day for you and all you wanted to just go home and relax with a hot cup of hot chocolate. As you kept walking, the shadow like thing was moving swiftly and closer to you, ready to grab you and destroy you in darkness and nothingness.  
A small shiver ran down your back, as you got the feeling that you were being watched by someone and that you were also being followed by the person or thing that was watching you. You turned around; trying to see what was making you have that feeling of watchfulness, as you looked to see nothing.  
You kept looking, to see if there was anybody or anything that was behind you for a few more minutes, before continuing with your walk. You thought that the rest of the time trying to get home was gonna be okay…

 

**Or so, you had hoped to think….**

 

The shadow like thing started to get closer and closer to you by each minute, ready to gather you in darkness and suck every little drop of life outta you, leaving only your dried up body behind, that would forever be destroyed of ever living…

**It couldn’t wait to get a taste of you, since it thought that you smelled so good and delicious…**

It snuck up a long shadowy like arm around your foot, sending it up your leg and around your waist. It traveled around your waist a couple of times, before squeezing your waist tightly, catching you off guard. The shadow gave off what looked to be a smirky grin, as it heard you let out a startled squealing yelp, from the waist squeeze the shadow did. 

**Looks like this might be fun for this shadow thing, as it started to take a shadowy human like form, ready to get started on what it wanted to do next…**  
You let out a startled squealing yelp as something had grabbed your waist, making you fall down onto the ground. What was that, that had suddenly grabbed your waist?

You didn’t know or have time to think, as you look to see a shadowy like thing, given itself a human like figuring form, smirking down at you. The smirk gave you the creeps, also making you feel afraid.  
It was a look you would give to someone, like they were some kind of delicious snack. And what made it even worse, was the shadowy like human figure licked it lips at you, as it looked you up and down like a pervert would over a hot young girl.

 

**_“Mmmm…You look so good and delicious…”_**

 

Hearing those words from the shadowy like figure, made you want to gag on the spot, but you held your feelings of gagging sickness in, as you didn’t move from where you had fallen, too afraid and frozen like to do anything. You knew that you had to run, but something was making you stay like that, in a frozen fearful state, as your (eye color) eyes grew wide with fear, not knowing what was gonna happen to you. 

You hoped and wished that this was all a dream, that it wasn’t real, as you saw the shadowy like human figure come towards, moving with slow like weird steps.  
With every step it took, you knew that you had to do something, or you could ended up hurt, raped or something worse…

 

**_“What’s the matter, little girl?…Are you scared?”_** The shadowy like figure thing said, as it was so close to you, it could almost touch you, letting it’s shadowy like being to be touched by your skin. It looked straight at you, as if it could see into your mind and know the fear that you were feeling.  
The shadowy like figure gave off a small little laugh, enjoying your look of fear and frighten-ment . **_“I guess anyone would… if they suddenly had crossed paths with someone like me….”  
“A Shadow demon…”_**

It kept looking at you, as it suddenly gave you an evil looking like smile, as it suddenly grabbed you.

 

**_“But enough about that, I’m hungry and I will eat you…  
….AND MAKE YOU MINE!!!”_ **

You let out a small scream, hoping that someone would hear you and maybe help you from getting hurt or worse by this person, thing, whatever it was and whatever it was gonna do to you. You closed your eyes, hoping that it would end quick and swift, not wanting to have any suffering though whatever hell you were gonna go through…

Then , for some reason, you heard a soft sounding sound, like it was someone talking. But it was too hard for you to hear, as you’re mind started screaming for help.

 

“PLEASE…SOMEONE HELP ME!!!” Your mind screamed, hoping someone would hear your calls. After a few seconds passed, someone did answer your calls.

 

**_“Da? Did I hear you call for me, Little sunflower?”_** A Russian accented voice said, in your mind, making you try and listen to the sound., wondering who it belonged to. You saw something start to cover the area, as it turned to be a black looking fog, as it suddenly took over the area, before you could even blink.

 

**_“AW, DAMMIT! NOT NOW! IT CAN’T BE THIS SOON!”_** The shadowy like figure screamed outloud, as it knew what the black looking fog meant, as your vision was covered by darkness…

 

\- - - - -

 

**_You woke up, seeing that you were in some kind of dark voided area, feeling confused and not seeming to be able to remember what happened before you ended up in here. It was as if someone had summoned you here, for a very important reason that you didn’t know about…  
But for some reason you knew that you were brought here and the reason might be told to you soon…_ **

**_“Where am I?” You said softly, as you looked around, trying to maybe find an exit to get out of here. “What is this place?...is anyone there?... if anyone can hear me, someone please help me…”_ **

****

**_Suddenly you heard light boot covered footsteps walking towards you, as you turned to see who the footsteps belonged to. The footsteps came closer and closer, until you saw a figure of a man with light ivory silvery hair and violet-purple colored eyes, dressed in dark colored clothing with a light colored scarf around his neck. You looked at the stranger, as a small light blush came across your face.  
You had never seen anyone so handsome in your life and this man was not only handsome, he was hot. A lot better looking than any of the guys you saw at your work and the hangouts you go to with your friends. _ **

**_You could stare at him for hours if you could, but you had to hold yourself back from wanting to do googley-eyed stares at him._ **

****

**_“Are you…the person…who answered me?...who answered my pleas?” You asked, wanting to know if this guy, was the one who you heard calling to you. You saw what appeared to be a smile on his face, as he nodded his head at you, giving you an answer to your question._ **

**_“Da, I did…I was the one, you heard, my little sunflower.” He said in a Russian accented voice, the same one that you heard from earlier. So this person, was the one that spoke to you…_ **

**_As you both looked at each other, staring right at each other, straight in the eyes, you didn’t seem to notice the time was moving kinda slow like..._ **

**_“Is there some reason, that you keeping staring at me, little sunflower?” The Russian asked, making a little blush came across your face, as snapped out of your staring like trance.  You tried to say something, anything, but the words were stuck in your throat, as you felt like your voice had frozen up and didn’t want to be working right now._ **

**_The Russian let out a small tiny little Laughing like sound, as he reached a hand out to you._ **

****

**_“There was a reason why I answered your calls, little sunflower. I needed you for something…I have been waiting for you for a very, very long time…” He said, as he took a step towards you, a little at a time._ **

**_“You, have, been…waiting for me?” You asked, feeling a bit confused at the moment._ **

**_“Da, I have. My name is Ivan by the way, Ivan Braginski. I have been waiting for all so long, for what seems like centuries, for someone like you to come to a place like this.” The man, now named Ivan said, as he looked at you, as a small smile appeared on his face, as if he was very happy to have you be here._ **

**_“And now, you’re here…and all will be well…” He said, as he was now, very close to you, so close that he could almost touch you and kiss you right there on the spot.  
You continued to stare at him, as you could feel yourself starting to tremble a little bit, like you were afraid that he might do something awful to you or something worse. Bad thoughts raced through your mind, as you didn’t want to die in a place like this or leave broken and dirt-tainted from the inside out. _ **

****

**_The Russian noticed you’re trembling and the look of fear on your face as it left a pang of sadness in his heart, not wanting to see you look like that. For some reason, it tore at his heart, to see you looking so scared and afraid, that he wanted nothing more than to hold you in his arms and keep you safe from any harms way, for all of eternity…_ **

**_But now, was not the time for those kind of thoughts, since he needed to have your trust first, before doing things like that…_ **

****

**_He slowly lifted his hand towards you, as he put a comforting but gentle hand on your cheek, to try and sooth your fears. You felt his hand on your cheek, as it felt very warm to you, like the warmth of the sun. It felt nice and a little comforting, as it allowed some of your fears to die down a bit. Ivan gave you a smile, now seeing that some of your fears were going away and was glad that you were not so afraid as you were before._ **

****

**_“Don’t be afraid, little one. I would never, ever, hurt you…”Ivan  said very softly like, trying to be as friendly as he could, knowing that what he had just said, was a promise that he would keep for as long as he lived. “I would rather die, than allow myself to hurt you or to allow anyone else to hurt you…”_ **

**_You didn’t understand what he was saying to you or why he was telling you this, but you guessed that your questions could be saved for later, until you understood everything about what was going on. The Russian continued to have his hand on your cheek, as he lightly stroked it, trying to keep you calm and not be so afraid of him and where you were._ **

**_“Now, let me tell you, why you are here…”_ **

**_But he never got to finish his sentence, since a shadowy dark like presence was closing in, to try and stop something that would be very important to you and to this Russian man, that would change your life forever…_ **

****

**_“DAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNN   YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!” A loud shouted voice rang out as a sharp fast moving object flew straight through the air and stabbed you hard in the back, as you let out a sharp gasp came from you.  
Both you and Ivan looked in horror, as you saw a long black iced pole was stabbed through your chest, a little river of blood coming out from the wound in your chest. You tried to stop the bleeding with your hand, but you could feel your strength starting to fade, as you were losing too much blood._ **

****

**_“YOUR NOT GONNA USE HER TO ESCAPE FROM THIS HELL-HOLE, YOU DAMN RUSSIAN! THAT GIRL IS MINE AND I WILL HAVE HER…AND USE HER TO DESTROY YOU SORRY STUPID EXISTANCE!”_ **

**_You recognized the voice, belonging to the shadowy like figure from before, as you felt yourself starting to fall backwards, as you reached out a hand to Ivan, not wanting to die like this. Ivan screamed out for you, as he reached out a hand to yours, falling right after you. He grabbed your hand, pulling you close to him, as he looked at you with sorry-guilty looking eyes.  
“Sorry, my little sunflower. I didn’t get to do this fast enough, so now, it has to be done right now…I have no choice and I will be damned, if I allow you to die like this…” Ivan said as he put a hand on your face and lifting your cheek to make you look at him, knowing that what he was about to do, would be a choice he was making…_ **

**_As a way to help save your life…_ **

**_“Forgive me, my little sunflower, for I don’t want to lose you…not to him or to anyone…” He said softly, as he put his lips over yours, kissing you gently and caring like, knowing that this choice was one that would begin the start of the bond…_ **

_Every time you kissed me_  
I trembled like a child  
Gathering the roses  
We sang for the hope 

_Your very voice is in my heartbeat_  
Sweeter than my dream  
We were there, in everlasting bloom 

_Roses die,_  
The secret is inside the pain  
Winds are high up on the hill  
I cannot hear you 

_Come and hold me close_  
I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain  
Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn 

_Silver dishes for the memories,_  
For the days gone by  
Singing for the promises  
Tomorrow may bring 

_I harbour all the old affection_  
Roses of the past  
Darkness falls, and summer will be gone 

_Joys of the daylight_  
Shadows of starlight  
Everything was sweet by your side, my love 

_Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words_  
I'm here just singing my song of woe  
Waiting for you, my love 

_Now let my happiness sing inside my dream..._

_Every time you kissed me_  
My heart was in such pain  
Gathering the roses  
We sang of the grief  
Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
Sweeter than despair  
We were there, in everlasting bloom 

_Underneath the stars_  
Shaded by the flowers  
Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love 

_You are all my pleasure,_  
My hope and my song  
I will be here dreaming in the past 

_Until you come  
Until we close our eyes_

**~TBC~**  
________________________________________  
**TO BE CONTINUED-In: Dark!Demon!RussiaXReader-BE MINE, MY CONTRACTOR PT.2~**


End file.
